


As Whole As We Are

by TellOurStories



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cartman goes darkside, High School AU, Multi, Suicide mention, Superhuman Au, butters fucked up the world again, complex, everyone gets a rebrand, maybe more relationships in the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellOurStories/pseuds/TellOurStories
Summary: in a Town where danger reigns supreme, the heroes we all depend on are in...Geometry Class???Literally.After a Freak storm during Geometry class, where rain, wind, and thunder shook the ground beneath them; the students of South Park High School started to notice things being a little strange around town.Of course, nothing is normal in South Park.It was a week later when students began to notice things changing. Everyone thought they were crazy, it couldn't be true at all. Superheroes was just childhood game that got them all in trouble more than once.But when Kyle Started to feel weightless, and PowerTools react to Stan's touch, maybe they aren't so crazy after all.And now all they have to do is...Figure out WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this on the South Park Amino and decided to share it. Enjoy

Pencils clicked and scratched over paper as a classroom full of high school juniors worked away at their current assignment. Whispers between students and a few sniffs kept the air quiet but busy. 

Geometry was a class for old friends. The only class that almost perfectly recreated a fourth-grade classroom from South Park elementary many years ago. With the exception of two transfers out, and a few seat arrangement, everything felt like their old class.

The weather outside churned, creating cracks of lighting and thunder, causing glances from nervous, curious, and bored students. It was the third day if the freak rainstorm in South Park, and it only seemed to be getting worse. Rain pounded against the glass, creating a leak or two that was stuffed with paper towels.

"This is getting crazy, dude." Said one student, Stan Marsh, a long time citizen of South Park. "They should have canceled school..." 

Next to him, a head of red hair looked up from his assignment. "I'm pretty sure a storm is old-news here. Considering we had school during the apocalypse." The redhead said, pulling his hair back. 

"Which one?" Stan asked. "We've seen like... Seven since we turned 9, Kyle..."  
Kyle rolled his eyes and returned to his work.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake slightly, causing pencils and books to fall to the floor.

"The fuck?" A deep voice was heard from the back of the room. Expressing the thoughts of every student sitting around. Earthquakes are a thing that were not common around here. It was too normal. Only a single scream was heard when the light flickered out, but no one was surprised enough to even guess who it was. Lighting flashed like crazy outside as the wind picked up. Finally, seconds later, it all stopped, and the power returned.

The students looked around at their friends, blinking in surprise. 

Kyle and Stan stared at each other for a moment, before turning their attention to the window behind them. The rain has softened and a few clouds cleared.

"Dude...."


	2. 1- Kyle, Stan, and Kenny

_One Month Later…_

“Well. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with your eyes, Kyle. Your vision hasn’t changed since your last visit.”

“Then why do they hurt so much?”

“Maybe you should focus less on your phone and computer and do something less stressful on your eyes.”

“Sounds lame…”

Kyle exited the eye doctor with less answers than he had going in. For the last week he had been complaining about his eyes burning and itching and nothing seemed to be wrong with them. Finally, his mother took him to get them checked out and well… that was fucking useless. He sighed and started walking home, checking his cell phone to see if anyone had tries to reach him while he mother went on about how much she still had to do this afternoon.

“I can walk home I you want to go do that, mom.” Kyle told her, stopping to face her. “I’m gonna meet up with the guys as they get out of school and go get pizza or something.”

Sheila looked at him.

“If you’re sure. Just don’t spoil your dinner.”

“Okay.”

“And being your brother some too.”

“Okay…”

“Be home before five.”

“Got it. Love you bye!” Kyle started to walk away. He wasn’t even a yard away before she added.

“BE CAREFUL CROSSING THE STREET, KYLE!”

He sighed and finally made it out of her sight, opening the group chat that contained almost everyone he knew.

_SuperCoolDude199X:  
 Shut the fuck up, Kenny. My hair isn’t turning gray._

_KenMcMan:  
 It totally is. You have a gray spot! Old fuck._

_SuperCoolDude199X:  
 Fuck you and your poor eyesight. I am not turning old._

_Marshian:  
I think I see it._

_SuperCoolDude199X:  
Fuck you too, Stan._

_JewBetterBeliveIt:  
Cartmans getting old as fuck already? I told you being fat causes premature aging._

_SuperCoolDude199X:  
Is it harass Eric day or something?_

_CraigTuckingFucker:  
No. That’s March 25…_

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
I can’t believe you sold us out!_

_CraigTuckingFucker:  
I didn’t tell him EVERY date. Just that one._

_SuperCoolDude199X:  
Fuck you guys. Seriously._

_Marshian:  
Kyle. Where the hell are you?_

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
Omw to the school. Eye doctor appointment. Meet you guys outside._

_Butterscotch:  
Do you fellas like… Ever pay attention in class?_

Kyle pocketed his phone and sat on the curb outside the school when the bell rang. Stan and Kenny emerged with Cartman not far behind, pulling a hat over his head. Despite the constant bickering within the four of them. They had all somehow managed to stay close. High School had allowed for intermingling with other friends that they had never been super close to, but still allowed for the troublesome quartet to remain intact. Much to their classmates’ distain.

Cartman was fidgeting with his brown hair, covering up what even Kyle to see as a growing streak of gray hair in the brunet’s style. He wouldn’t say anything right now, just to avoid conflict and a headache for the rest of the afternoon. Inside, however, he laughed his ass off.

“Well well, looks like our little delinquent decided to show up after all.” Cartman teased after finishing his fussing over his hair.

“I had an eye appointment, fatass.” Kyle shot back. “It’s not like I asked to be the target of constant medical problems.”

Cartman shrugged as Stan approached.

“Let’s just fucking go, lunch was awful today and I’m fucking starving.” He said, leading them down the street to their favorite pizza place.

Kenny stared at his screen while he walked, speaking up.

“You guys remember those tremors we felt at school the other day?” he asked, catching up to the other tree. “No one recorded them in the records.”

“Because South Park doesn’t exist to the Government, remember? They gave up keeping an eye on us when we gave them a president.” Cartman pointed out. “It’s not like it was an actual Earthquake.”

“Yeah but that storm was fucking ridiculous.” Kenny said, pocketing his phone.

As if on cue, thunder was heard in the distance, as clouds slowly rolled into town. The boys were inside by time the rain started falling.

“That’s the third random rain this week.” They overheard one of the staff say, watching the window.

Kyle checked the weather, calling for sunny skies all afternoon. He frowned and watched the light rain falling outside. Weather reports can be wrong. They have been before. Three days in one week was highly unlikely. Buuut when a hot pizza was placed in front of him and his friends. He decided to not linger on the topic for too long.

As the rain poured down, the boys found themselves stranded in the pizza place until Stan’s mom could get out of work and pick them up. Usually, when living in a small town having a car was useless, especially when everything and everyone was within walking distant. The only downside is unexpected rainy days where it was impossible to go anywhere without getting soaked.

Sharon was more than happy to give the other three a ride home and bring Stan home with her. (Okay maybe not so happy, but understanding of the situation. Moms are funny like that…)

Once he was home and safe in his room, Stan pulled out his laptop and got started on another English assignment that had been given to him earlier that day. He imagined that no one else had even thought about starting, but that was unlikely, especially since this was the one Honors level course he was taking and in a class with other students who had been honors all their lives. Kind of like Kyle.

Speaking of which… His phone was lighting up again from their online group chat.

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
In any case, I’m sick of the rain. I think it’s fucking up my sinuses and making me sick…_

_SuperCoolDude199X:  
Maybe you should just leave… Or like… Drop dead…_

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
And miss my chance to make your life a living hell until graduation? No thanks._

_KenMcMan:  
Kyle is starting to sound like his cousin._

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
Compare us again and I will surgically remove your dick and re-attach it to your face._

_KenMcMan:  
 … Where on my face?_

_VentiDepresso:  
Why is this happening? You guys know we can all see this right?!_

Stan rolled his eyes and returned to his assignment. Kyle had been complaining about his eyes hurting for a few days before, so he expected him to miss school eventually. It wasn’t unusual for him to have random appointments anymore, and luckily for Kyle, he was able to catch up quickly on missing assignments.

He was snapped from his train of thought and mindless research when he had opened his bedroom door after a short knock. Luckily, he wasn’t doing anything scandalous. Unless researching the definition of Irony again was scandalous….

“Yes dad?” He asked, watching his father’s head peak in through the door.

“Could you help me in the garage for a few minutes? I need an extra set of hands and eyes.” Randy said, holding what was surprisingly a bottle of water instead of the usual beer. Must be a serious project if he’s staying sober.

“Um… Sure. Let me save this and I’ll be right down.”

“Thanks, champ.”

With that, he closed the door and went of his way to the garage. Stan stared at the door for a moment before saving his document, all five words of it (two of them being his name.)

Upon arriving at the garage, he shut the door behind him and found his dad with safety goggles on (woah) and plugging in the power saw.

‘This is it… This is how I die, isn’t it?’ Stan thought as he stepped closer to his father. As he did, the saw seemed to turn on, surprising randy as it fell to his work table, still spinning. The man raced to unplug it, watching in horror as the blade kept spinning.

Stan was frozen in place, staring at the sight of the tool coming to life.

Within seconds, a few other of the power tools came to life. Which wouldn’t be the weirdest thing Stan has ever seen but considering it was in his garage where his dad was currently standing and screaming, it was pretty fucking weird.

Randy stepped passed his son in the doorway, pulling him into the house and slamming the door closed. Stan was still in a state of shock and confusion.

“Maybe tomorrow then. I’ll look at the damage tomorrow. Thanks for trying to help son.” His father said, patting his back and walking away like his garage didn’t just try and kill him.

After another moment. Stan just decided to nope the fuck back up to his bedroom so he could try and figure out what happened. Instead, of working on his paper like a good student, because fuck that, he pulled his phone out and loaded the group chat again.

_ComicGenius:  
So the cops don’t know anything?_

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
They keep saying it was just random chance that he was there._

_CraigTuckingFucker:  
That’s fucked up. The cops in this town are fucking idiots anyway, of course we won’t get real answers…_

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
The least they could do is at least find the people who did it._

_CraigTuckingFucker:  
Think they’ll cancel school?_

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
DUDE. Don’t be insensitive._

_CraigTuckingFucker:  
People need time to grieve. It’s an honest fucking question!_

_Marshian:  
Did I miss something?_

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
_ Sent a Link: “ _Local Boy Dies in Hit and Run Incident”_

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
They killed Kenny_

Stan stared at his phone, opening the article to read it. The incident had happened not long after they dropped him off, but the news was just now beginning to spread. He felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. This week just really fucking sucked.

_Marshian:  
I can’t believe it… Those bastards_

_VentiDepresso:  
It’s fucked up man! Death really knows no mercy._

_ComicGenius:  
It’s not going to be the same without him…_

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
Yeah…_

_SuperCoolDude199X:  
Let’s avenge him._

_Marshian:  
How?_

_SuperCoolDude199X:  
Somehow? I dunno. Find the assholes that did it…?_

_CraigTuckingFucker:  
And what? We’re not exactly Superheroes._

_Butterscotch:  
lol_

_Marshian:  
I gotta go… this is a lot to take in…_

_JewBetterBelieveIt:  
See ya._

Stan set his phone down and laid back on his bed. The thought of Kenny being gone was too much for him to handle, but at the same time he felt sort of numb to the sadness. Like something was telling him not to be sad or worry about it too much. Like everything would be okay, and this has happened before.

He eventually found himself drifting off to sleep.

Across town, the McCormick household was in a state of shock as the middle child came around the corner in his orange jacket, staring at his family who was wiping tears from their eyes.

Kenny blinked and looked down at his hands, then at the clock on the wall.

“What the fuck just happened….?”

 


	3. 2- Butters and Cartman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters broke the world....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I plan on keeping weekly updates for this fanfic, but we'll see how that goes as I start college in January.
> 
> Hope you all had a Happy Holiday and a Fantastic New Year!!

_Butterscotch:  
***_ Has Left the Conversation _***_

_Marshian:  
Asshole._

Leopold “Butters” Stotch was probably one of the most normal kids in school. Recent years had made him mellow out into a star student, and now he found himself surrounded by friends. No longer did his parents constantly force him into being grounded for weeks on end, but rather just a few days when things were out of hand. Keeping his grades up, and staying out of trouble really worked for the blond boy. Perhaps the motivation of freedom kept him going.

Or maybe… He was ready to snap from all of the pressure.

Maybe he was tired of being picture perfect in every way. His GPA and attendance record were nothing to sneeze at, and he definitely had no problems planning a future at a great college and getting out of town.

But maybe… Maybe Butters didn’t want that.

Maybe he didn’t want to settle down in a perfect world and be a perfect poster child.

Maybe he was tired of the weight of his parents’ expectations weighing him down and molding him into an angel of a child.

Maybe… Maybe he wanted things to be different. South Park has become boring, dull… and in every way.

A perfect. Peaceful. Quiet. Mountain Town.

A tourist attraction.

A real estate magnate.

A target.

A target… for chaos.

Yes, chaos. He remembered many years ago, how much fun it was playing villain.

While all of his friends went dressed as heroes, performing heroic duties and acting like perfect boys. He preferred to stay in the darkness. He preferred to be chaotic and masterful in the craft of such. Inside, he laughed. What a perfect place South Park was when they were children.

Always busy. There was always something happening around town. All the same, it was a safe community for them to grow up and be whoever they wanted to be and become the people they had become now.

Butters missed it really. He missed running through the street slate at night in his goofy costume. He missed working alongside and against his friends, doing whatever it was that they desired. As long as they were home by morning to go to school the next day, their parents would never know what they were doing. It was beautiful, the world of ignorance that South Park parents lived in, really. They never knew the horrors and things that their kids did when their backs were turned.

And the kids loved it that way.

Now, Butters sat at his desk.

Reading, researching.

He adjusted the glasses that sat on his face now, smirking at what he could find.

The storm, the Earthquake, and even Kenny’s demise was all going according to plan. His awaken Chaos curse had worked better than expected. To think, all he needed was the character sheets of each superhero persona from the past and a little South Park magic to create a game to sinister and evil, that even Craig Tucker would have no choice but to get involved.

And maybe… That’s exactly what Butters planned on.

In all of his free time while being grounded, he had constructed and actual Professor Chaos costume, thanks to his metalworking class, the tinfoil was replaced by real metal, light weight and sturdy. It was all going so perfect. He stared at its box from his computer desk.

Soon the time would come. Soon he can awaken true chaos. South Park won’t be boring anymore.

He chuckled to himself, watching electricity wave over his hands and up his arms. It felt good to have real power. This wasn’t imaginary anymore. It wasn’t a game.

And no game means no rules. He could do whatever he wanted now.

Once he was in control, no one could stop him. All he needed was a team of superhuman friends to be by his side, to reign over the mountain town and nothing could stand in their way. Butters knew he had to start somewhere. So, he might as well start from the top.

“The top of the food chain.” He muttered, looking at a crumpled-up poster on the floor by his bedside.

Or should he say the bottom? Guess it depends on what way you’re looking at it...

The next day at school, Butters waited by his locker for his locker neighbor. Eric Cartman.

Butters and Eric had always had a strange friendship. It revolved around mostly teasing and threats, but had evolved into an actual thing as they grew into teenagers. Now they considered each other more than simple friends, Cartman could easily be Butters’ best friend honestly.

“Good morning, Eric!” Butters said in a chipper tone as the brunet approached with a tired groan.

Cartman gave a little wave and opened his locker. Over the years, his height and weight balanced out, giving him a husky appearance. But somehow, as they do, nicknames stick and he has forever been “Fatass” to Kyle and a few others. The feeling of anger provoked had died down, and honestly he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck anymore.

“Morning Butters.” He muttered, pulling out his history notebook and turning to his friend. “You heard about Kenny?”

“Yeah… It’s a real shame… But…”

“But?”

“But life has to go on I guess… Mom and Dad still wanted me to go to school today.”

Cartman nodded in understanding and sighed.

“Mom was coddling me and I had to get away from it. I can’t explain it, but I don’t… feel anything about it.” Cartman said, looking at his locker for a moment and sighing. “I just… god dammit. Why Kenny?”

Butters nodded again and looked down, blinking before looking up again. He gave a gentle smile and laid his hand on Cartman’s shoulder.

“Guess what I found last night?”

“Your dad’s secret gay furry porn collection?”

“Better!” Butters said and opened his locker quickly. He rummaged around, sticking his tongue out slightly before getting the item he was looking for. Slowly, he unfolded and held out an old poster. A relic from their past as friends.

Cartman’s eyes widened as he scanned over the familiar phrase.

_Who Is The Coon?_

Laughter erupted from the taller boy as he took the poster from Butters. The memories came flooding back to him all at once. The Coon and Friends, Professor Chaos, all the nights they spent fighting in the streets and coming to school the next day unable to focus in class. They would play this game for weeks, and somehow no one ever discovered the truth.

They had stopped their game after Kenny’s eleventh birthday, and the Mysterion joke wasn’t as fun anymore. Plus, their teams had been broken and reformed so many times that it was causing problems outside of the game, and Clyde moved away in sixth grade, Token following suit right before freshman year. They all part ways and went on with their business.

“This is so fucking old, dude!” Cartman almost shouted, looking at his poster with his childhood superhero persona printed on it. “God damn, it feels like ages ago!”

“I know right?”

Cartman handed the poster back to Butters, who slid it into a folder and put it away carefully.

“But… wouldn’t it be awesome to do it again?”

“Play superheroes? We’re not kids anymore, Butters. Get a grip.” Cartman laughed and started to walk away, Butters glared for a moment but caught up to him to walk to their class.

“I’m serious! Like, what if we actually could get it going again?”

“Butters… You’re my friend. Don’t make me punch you today for being weird.”  The brunet said, continuing to walk. “You were a bad guy anyway. A really terrible Bad guy, but a villain. You got your ass kicked several times and ended up bleeding and in the hospital.”

“So?”

“SO! It’s a bad idea!” Cartman stopped and looked at him. “We already lost Kenny. Don’t act like a fucking idiot and get yourself hurt or killed. The police have stepped up their game, they won’t tolerate our games anymore.”

The two stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Butters looked at the ground, then back up with a smile.

“So you’ve thought about it?”

“… Shut up.”

“You have!”

“So what?”

Cartman had let the thought cross his mind before. Especially in the last few days. The grey hairs on his head looked awfully close to raccoon fur. He’s had to keep a close watch on his fingernails because they were growing at an alarming rate and very sharp. It would be stupid for him to not assume these events were connected. Seeing the Coon poster again, made his mind wander even more.

“So… We should do it. But this time we should work together.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s work together. Be my right hand. Give those assholes a real villain to fight. You liked playing on the dark side, didn’t you?’

“Butters-“

“You hate the way they treated you when we were younger. You still tolerate them because no one else wants to be around you. All they ever did was yell and curse and hit you. Doesn’t that make you mad? Doesn’t that fuel your need for revenge?”

They stared at each other for another moment. The ideas stormed in Cartman’s head. Honestly, the offer was tempting. To dress up again and get back at the assholes who still insult him to this day. The guys who remind him constantly of his problems and mistakes. It was all too convenient. It would be all to perfect. Strangely, he couldn’t help but grin at the thought. Maybe it wasn’t all coincidence. It was all perfectly planned.

“What do you say Eric?”

“I’m your accomplice. Not your sidekick.”

“We’re equals…”

Butters held out his hand, Eric took it carefully.

“I’m in…”

 _SuperCoolDude199X:  
***_ Has Left The Conversation***

_JewBetterBeliveIt:  
Dick_


	4. 3- Jimmy and Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this now because I am not happy with this chapter and I feel it would make a poor Solo Update.
> 
> Chapter notes-
> 
> I made the decision to not write in Jimmy's verbal tic, only because I feel I would do it in an offensive way on accident, or not do it accurately enough to his character. It is mentioned, but not shown in his dialogue. Feel free to imagine it however you like.

Stan stood outside the school waiting for Kyle to arrive, picking at a loose string on his jacket. Last night had been a little too weird for him, and he was looking forward to being around his friends for a while to try and forget the strange home things that happened the night before.

While he was waiting, a rare sight came into view. Craig Tucker was getting to school early, and there was a lack of caffeinated blond hanging off his arm this morning. How those two were still together after all these years was beyond Stan, but he wouldn’t question it. Whatever kept the two of them happy and not pissing other people off was fine with him.

“Hey, Craig. Where’s your boyfriend?” he asked when the taller boy passed by.

Craig stopped to look at him and simply shrugged, pulling his phone out of his pocket where his hands were previously hidden.

“Home sick.” He responded. “Where’s yours?”

“Kyle and I aren’t dating,” Stan replied.

“I didn’t say a name and, yet you still defended yourself.”

“… Fuck off, Craig.”

“Gladly.”

With that, the other walked into the school building. Stan watched him for a moment, pulling his own jacket closer around him. Where the fuck is Kyle?

A few minutes passed, the wind picked up, blowing chilling rain onto Stan’s face. Kyle finally ran up with a raincoat on and pulled his best friend inside, shivering.

“Dude, are you okay?”

“No. I’m cold. I’m wet. I just want to go home!” Kyle said, sneezing and ripping the jacket from his frame to stuff it into a bag and walk to his locker. “I’m sick of the random weather changes. It’s not even snowing temperatures and I feel like my fingers are going to freeze off. Seriously, fuck Colorado.”

Stan watched as Kyle struggled to pull his growing mess of curls back into a low bun and sigh. He opened his locker and shoved the bag in, pulling out his textbooks. The duo looked down the hall where Butters and Cartman seemed in a deep conversation.

“I’m afraid to ask what’s going on down there…” Kyle mumbled, turning to Stan and crossing his arms. He was still shivering slightly, and his eyes were puffy.

“Have you been crying?”

“No. My eyes just really fucking sting today. My mom even asked me if I was smoking this morning. Which is ridiculous. My lungs couldn’t handle that shit.” He answered, running his eyes with the back of his hands.

Stan nodded and opened his own locker, thinking back to the night before. So much had gone on and he didn’t want to bring up Kenny quite yet. It really didn’t even feel right to look at their dead friend’s locker that remained between theirs.

The scene from the garage played over in his head again.

“Hey, Kyle?”

“Yeah?”

“Has anything… Strange happened to you lately?”

“Stan… we live in South Park… Something strange happens to me every time I walk outside.”

“No like… Actual weird shit!”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific…”

“Well like-“

Stan was cut off by a surprised gasp from Kyle.

“Jimmy?!”

He looked behind him at the source of Kyle’s amazement, jaw dropping at the sight. Jimmy Valmer, long time friend of the two of them and already the holder of the “Class Clown” title, was walking towards them.

Literally walking in their direction, with what looked like very little use of his crutches. He still had them, but the control in his legs was definitely more than he had in the years they boys had known him.

“ ’Morning boys.” He said, stopping at Stan’s side.

“Dude!”

“I know right!” Jimmy grinned and loosened his grip around the metal. “It-It’s like some sort of miracle! When I awoke this morning, I had so much feeling in my legs that I nearly could walk on my own, but I ended up falling.”

Stan and Kyle could only be amazed at the boy’s stance. They exchanged a look, opening their mouths to speak when they heard Jimmy speaking again. He was struggling to explain how he had felt different over the last couple of days and how it lead to him being able to at least stand with little assistance this morning, but Stan’s mind was other places.

It couldn’t all be coincidence; the situations were too close together for it to be a freak accident. Something about this all felt eerily familiar to him, but the teen couldn’t quite put his finger on it. His mind wandered into the depths of his mind to figure out any connections, but that was usually Kyle’s stronger point.

Still, standing in the hall and seeing Cartman and Butters shake hands with matching grins, he felt uneasy. Stan snapped out of whatever spell he was under when he heard a locker forcefully slam on the other side of the hallway, louder than usual. His head snapped over to see Craig walking away from a dented locker door. Had it always been like that?

“Maybe it’s just a delayed development. Have you spoken with a doctor since this started?” He heard Kyle ask.

“Not yet. My mom wants to get me in to see a specialist before this month is over though.”

“That’s exciting.”

Stan looked around again at his classmates, maybe he was just losing his mind, and nothing was going on. It’ll all blow over soon and South Park will just be normal again. Normal as it gets anyway.

**_You’re not crazy Stan._ **

“Did you guys hear that?” Stan asked out loud, looking at Jimmy and Kyle.

“No…” Kyle said while Jimmy shook his head.

He looked around for the source of the voice, but no one else seemed to be bothered by anything strange going on.

“That was weird…”

 ** _Turn around_**.

Stan raised his eyebrows and turned like he was told.

“Timmy’s here.” Jimmy said with a smile and a weak wave as the Timmy Burch approached in his wheelchair.

He too, looked different. His body looked stronger, his posture improved, and… he looked… Seriously angry about something. Maybe not angry, but certainly deep in thought about a situation, which was surprising.

“Hey Timmy.” Stan and Kyle greeted him, not expecting the response.

**_Hello Kyle and Stan._ **

Stan froze, staring at his friends around him. He started to speak, but once again when he opened his mouth, he heard loud thunder outside, seeing lightning through the windows.

Then, the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Jimmy's transformation was difficult to write without nearly erasing their disabilities, Please understand that whatever the fuck Butters did is completely changing everyone's body and making them into something they're not. Everything will have a purpose in the end.


	5. 4- Craig and Tweek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a "Happy New Year" I updated on the Amino today.  
> SO HAPPY NEW YEAR Archive Readers!

Stan sat in his classes and felt even more confused than usual. In the classes he had with Kyle, the two struggled for an explanation to everything. In the classes without Kyle, all he could do was focus on the weather and watch raindrops slide down the glass. Warm months in South Park usually meant gross rain and mud everywhere while the temperature was still cold enough to bite at your skin and make you hate life.

He was hating life right now; his history teacher was assigning partners for an upcoming project and things were definitely not going well for him when he heard the words “random selection” come from the teacher’s mouth. She was pulling two names from a jar and putting them together at random.

“And Craig Tucker will be working with… Mr. Marsh.”

“With all respect ma’am, I would rather be partnered with-“

“Craig, you can’t work with Tweek on every assignment I give you.”

“But he-“

“You will do the assignment with Stan or I will give you an F.”

“Fi-“

“For the entire semester.”

Craig shut his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest as Stan let out a sigh. He didn’t hate Craig, just his attitude. In fact, working with Craig almost guaranteed him at least a B+ on the project. Despite his appearance to not give a flying fuck about schoolwork, it was well known that he was easily one of the top ten students in their graduating class. (Not that it was a very big class, they weren’t even able to separate students into honors classes.)

Once the rest of the project partners were assigned (Tweek being put in a group with Kevin Stoley, and Craig grumbling to himself about it) Stan moved over to sit next to his project partner. Craig gave him a short glance before looking at his phone.

“I know you hate me, but we have to do this-“

“I know. I just have other things on my mind right now.” Craig cut him off, pocketing the device again and opening his textbook. “And I don’t hate you, just don’t have a very high opinion of you or your friends.”

“What-“

“I was thinking we could just get one of those folding boards and put our information on it, a PowerPoint seems too long and would require more collaboration time. “ Craig kept talking, obviously trying to distract himself from whatever was on his cellphone and occasionally taking his attention.

Stan assumed he was fighting with Tweek or something, not that he was in the mood to pry.

“That works. Which war do you want to do?”

“The Second Canadian American one. We can interview Kyle and-“

“Okay, Smartass. I mean on the list.”

Craig smiled for a split second.

“I’m actually really big on the Cold War. I have some extra books at home that we can use as our outside sources.”

Stan was taken back for a moment that Craig could be interested in anything that wasn’t his boyfriend or being a dick to everyone. Maybe it was because he never really took the time to actually get to know him in the past. He was smart and observant like Kyle, but a total dick about it.

Maybe…

“Hey Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you seen anything weird happening lately?”

“Stan, we live in South Park… We’ve seen seven apocalypses since we turned nine…”

“No, I mean-“

Suddenly the bell for their next class rang, and Craig was out of his seat before Stan even knew what happened. The other boy left the classroom in a hurry, leaving Stan with more questions and no answers at all.

Stan didn’t see him again until lunch. He and Kyle had made their way to their lunch table that now had two empty seats. One belonging to Kenny, and the other was usually Cartman’s, who seemed to be having lunch with Butters at another table.

“Good riddance to him.” Kyle said, glaring at the other table as he pulled his lunch from his bag. School lunch was going downhill, most students brought their own meals these days. “I wish Kenny was here though…”

Stan simply nodded and slowly made his way through a bag of chips when someone else joined them at the table. He looked up and saw Craig sitting in Cartman’s seat with a bored expression.

“Hey Craig…” Stan said, confused. It wasn’t normal to even see Craig in the cafeteria, knowing he usually chose the time to sit in the library and be away from almost everyone.

“Hi.”

“No smartass comments?” Kyle asked.

“No.”

Stan looked at Kyle, the two making brief eye contact before Craig spoke again.

“But something in this town is fucking up again and I came to see if either of you knew what was happening.”

They exchanged another look.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Marsh.” Craig said, looking directly at Stan with a new energy that has never been there before. “Any time something goes wrong in this town, you and your little posse are always the ones responsible! No matter what, I know that you’re behind it so start talking!”

“We don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Kyle yelled in response, a slight hush fell over the cafeteria. Craig’s eyes narrowed, and for a second Stan could have sworn he remembered the boy having brown eyes, not blue.

“Something is wrong! What did you fuckers break this time?” he asked loudly, noticing the unwanted attention and sighing, when he spoke again it was at a softer volume. “Because whatever it is, it’s fucking Tweek up and I can’t seem to calm him down. Something about these storms are giving him really bad panic attacks and he can barely leave the house…”

“I thought he stopped with the coffee.” Stan pointed out.

“He did, but anxiety doesn’t go away.”

Craig looked at the table, then back at Stan and Kyle.

“So, what is it?”

“I swear, we have no idea what you’re talking about. Whatever is going on has nothing to do with us.”

The three boys sat in silence for a while before Craig let out a heavy sigh and laid his head on the table. When he sat up again, Stan noticed that his eyes were, in fact, a very light brown color that was very different from the blue he was seeing earlier.

He could see the confusion on Craig’s face, it was the same look he imagined he had all morning. Craig was trying to figure things out just like he was.

“So, the weather is to blame for Tweek’s panic attacks?” Kyle asked once everything had calmed down.

“Really crazy storms freak him out a little, but after that bad one last month that caused the earthquake, he’s been a little more worried than usual.”

Another awkward silence.

“I didn’t mean to yell at you guys. I don’t know what came over me. I have so much shit on my mind that I’ve been really on edge lately.”

Stan noted that it really wasn’t Craig’s thing to actually blow up on people like that, just get silently angry and flip them off a few times before he was back to normal. He was about to speak when Craig’s phone rang, and he quickly answered it.

“Hey, babe…” He said, tone instantly changing and his face softening. “Yeah, it’s lunch time. I’ll be over as soon as I get out.”

Craig rose from the table and walked off with the device pressed to his ear, talking into it in the smoothest tone Stan had ever heard from the monotone teen.

Next to him, Kyle stared at his lunch with a complexed expression.

“What’s up…?”

“I have an idea. A crazy, stupid, but possibly accurate idea.”

“What is it?”

“Come home with me after school and I’ll show you.”

After the final bell, Stan stood by their lockers and waited for his friend, so they could walk to Kyle’s house together, knowing they’d have to stop and pick up Ike on the way, but that wouldn’t take too long. Kyle came over and quickly changed out his books, before walking towards the exit with Stan not far behind.

They walked quickly in the damp weather, listening to Ike talk about his day at school and about some new drama that had started between him and some other middle school kids. It was almost hard to believe the two brothers weren’t blood related when you listened to them ramble about things that pissed them off.

Stan found it funny, Kyle didn’t know what he was talking about.

As they passed the Tucker home, Stan felt a cold wind nearly blow him off of his feet. He stopped and looked around, seeing a mess of blond hair in the window of Craig’s home. Of course, Tweek would be there, but didn’t Craig say he was sick? Why would he have gone out in this storm if he were sick?

“Stan, come on!” Kyle yelled, having sped up and was nearly to his house by now.

Stan ran to catch up, looking back on the house for only another moment.

Inside the house, Tweek rested his head on Craig’s shoulder silently, only shaking a little. Craig had left school early and met him outside after Tweek called and said his parents were trying to make him work again. He had his arms wrapped gently around his boyfriend, an action that had proven to calm him down in the more recent years of their relationship.

Over Tweek’s shoulder, he could barely see Stan and Kyle passing by outside of his window. He felt a slight rage rise in him, but at the same time he knew that the two of them could find a solution to whatever was breaking the town at this very moment.

For the first time in nearly seven years, Craig Tucker fully trusted whatever the fuck they were doing.


	6. 5- Wendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely happy with this chapter.  
> Also, Updates may slow down a little bit.  
> I have up to chapter 9 Currently written, but I don't have much writing time because I have just started my next college semester.   
> I am also looking for artists to include work in the fanfiction!  
> Submit your art on Tumblr to   
> aswholeasweare.tumblr.com to be featured in the story! You can draw scenes that have already been written, or contact me to get exclusive sneak peaks in order to get art in future chapters.   
> I also need an artist to help me design the new superhero costumes. (Because I cannot draw at all!)  
> Thank you so much for reading now enjoy this shit show!!

Stan and Kyle arrived to an empty Broflovski home, and Ike immediately went straight to his room.

“Come on. It’s in the attic.” Kyle said, following his little brother upstairs with Stan not far behind him. He pulled the ladder down and continued the climb up.

Boxes were scattered everywhere, a few old toys and jackets from their youth, pictures in frames that the parents swore they would never get rid of. One large box had Kyle’s name written on it in large letters and was taped shut in the far corner next to the window. Kyle turned on the light, giving them a better view of the dusty room.

“I was thinking about something when Craig mentioned the storms. They’re not natural weather patterns at all.” Kyle said, opening the box with his name on it and searching through its contents while speaking. “None of the weather reports for the last week have called for rain, snow season doesn’t start for another couple of weeks. It shouldn’t be this bad yet.”

“So why do you think it’s happening?” Stan asked, walking over to the box.

“You have to promise to keep an open mind about this. Don’t make fun of me.”

“Dude, I will accept any answers at this point.”

Kyle nodded and pulled out a light blue binder, with a poorly drawn kite inside of the clear pocket. Obviously drawn by a fourth-grade kid in a moment of sudden inspiration and creativity.

“In fourth-grade, when we played superheroes. We all had weird powers, remember?”

“Yeah…”

“Well if Jimmy can nearly walk, and Timmy can… whatever the fuck that was,” Kyle paused and looked at the binder as if he were afraid to open it. “What if all of these powers are somehow becoming real?”

Stan tilted his head to the side a little, staring at the book. That would explain the events from the night before with his Dad’s tools freaking out, why Kyle’s eyes were so red lately, why Cartman was suddenly growing gray hair and becoming more irritating than he already was.

“So, you think Tweek is causing the bad weather conditions?”

“Because he has no idea what’s going on!” Kyle exclaimed, opening the book that was alphabetically organized with a copy of each child’s character sheet. “He was written as an elementalist and a stormborn. That can’t be a coincidence, Stan! My eyes have been burning. You know what my superpowers included? Laser eyes!”

“Lame.”

“I was ten! Mr. ‘I can control power tools.’”

“Yeah well, a saw tried to kill my dad last night, so I believe you.”

Kyle froze on the page he had open, staring at the book for a moment before looking at Stan.

“When were you going to tell me?”

“I had no chance. People kept interrupting me when I tried.”

Kyle started to speak when both of their phones made a loud alert sound. Both boys looked at their phones confused, Kyle typically kept his on vibrate, Stan preferring silent mode for his lack of social media accounts. The same message from an unknown number stared them both in the face.

_Urgent Meeting tonight at the North End of Stark’s Pond. 8 p.m. sharp. Tell no one else._

Kyle blinked and looked at Stan, who was still looking at the device.

“Are we going?”

“I don’t think we have a choice…”

Stan Stayed at Kyle’s house and ate dinner with his family.

When night fell both boys bundled up and made their way to the familiar pond on the edge of town. For the first time in a while, the skies were clear and full of stars, and it had gotten a little warmer out. Stan and Kyle exchanged knowing but concerned glances while they passed a seemingly empty Tucker household, next to the obviously empty former Donovan home, still empty after all these years.

As they approached the pond, they saw another pair sitting on the bench, one wrapped in a blanket and another looking extremely bored with the situation. Stan groaned.

“Did you guys call us here?”

Craig looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

“I guess we all got the same message.” He said motioning to the gathered students on the rocks by the edge of the water.

Among which were Jimmy, Timmy, and Scott Malkinson.

“This… Seems like an oddly specific group of people.” Kyle commented, walking to the area between the two groups.

“Hnnnnn…. What if someone’s gonna come kill us?!” Tweek nearly yelled, pulling the blanket over his face and shaking more now. Craig draped an arm around him with a soft sigh.

“They wouldn’t have so many of us here at the same time. Too many chances for someone to escape and tell the police.”

“You don’t know that…”

Kyle looked around again, watching Scott skipping rocks across the pond with a peaceful smile on his face. He seemed awfully calm in comparison to Tweek’s panic.

“Still… Doesn’t this feel a little… odd? Like we haven’t all been in the same place like this since-“

Kyle was cut off by an eerily familiar voice, one that he shouldn’t be hearing right now.

“Since the Freedom Pals disbanded.”

Seven heads snapped around to see a figure approaching in an orange parka, with the familiar and friendly hood down showing a mess of blond hair. Kyle immediately felt tears come to his eyes, and Stan wasn’t much better off next to him.

“Kenny!” Kyle exclaimed.

“What?”

“You’re supposed to be dead!” Stan yelled.

“I know.”

“You bastard!” The duo said at the same damn time, making Kenny roll his eyes.

That punchline was so fucking old.

“Wait.” Craig said, standing to his feet and walking over to the three friends, eyes on the supposedly dead friend. “Did this sick fuck call us here?”

Kenny shook his head, holding up his phone.

“The meeting was my idea, but I didn’t send the message.”

“I did.” A feminine voice answered from the pathway, and Stan’s head never turned so quickly at the sound of that familiar voice.

Wendy Testaburger, his ex-girlfriend of countless breakups, stood behind Kenny with her hair in a high black pony tail. She held a binder in her arms, about the same thickness of Kyle’s superhero book back in the attic.

Tweek stood and walked over, and was followed by the three by the river.

“Thanks for coming boys.” She said softly, looking at the group gathered around her. “After Kenny’s death and reappearance, he called me. Somehow, he knew I would believe his story.”

“Because these asswhipes never did.” Kenny interjected.

Wendy rolled her eyes and continued.

“You guys might think I’m crazy, but I really believe we are dealing with a serious evil in our town.”

 ** _I agree._** Timmy’s new voice echoed in all of their heads, making them turn towards the wheelchair. **_Which is why it is important for Eric Cartman to not know we are meeting like this._**

Wendy and Kenny nodded in agreement.  Wendy continued her explanation.

“Someone who has a copy of the Freedom Pals character information has made it, so we are all slowly gaining our superpowers that we had as children.”

“Bullshit.” Craig said, hand wrapped firmly around Tweek’s, which somehow had made the blond stop shaking.

“What’s your explanation then, Craig?” Stan asked, stepping into the conversation. “I believe her. Kyle and I were discussing it earlier.”

“It all makes sense.” Kyle added. “My eyes.”

“My legs.” Jimmy muttered.

“The saw.” Stan commented.

 ** _Me._** Timmy projected.

“My death.” Kenny said, stepping closer to Craig pointing at him. “Your short temper in these last few days.” His other hand motioned to Tweek. “And the freak weather patterns.”

Tweek twitched and held onto Craig tighter, Craig’s face softened as he stared down at the ground.

Around the group of students, snow began to lightly fall on them as the temperature dropped in the night.

“Tweek…” Wendy said softly, moving to help comfort him.

“That’s not me. I’m calm right now…” He responded, looking up at the sky. “Calm enough anyway… I think…”

“His emotions weren’t being caused by the weather, Craig. He was controlling the weather.” Kyle said, looking from Craig to the rest of the group. “Which means we all have to be super careful with what we do in the upcoming days. If we all get as strong as Tweek already is, we’ll definitely have some problems.”

Scott moved closer, finally speaking up.

“So, what are we supposed to do?” He asked. “We should find out what’s causing this. Figure it out and probably fix it for the better.”

Glances were exchanged between friends and new allies.

“That’s what the Freedom Pals do, right?” Scott spoke up again, smiling brightly. The snowflakes continued to cover the students lightly, scattering shite all over the group.

They all thought back to the days where they played superheroes. The bond that they all shared. The laughter and smiles and just how much fun it really was to be a superhero and enjoy being out passed their bedtimes. Kyle and Stan looked at each other and nodded, Stan threw his arm around Kenny with a smile, and got a determined nod in response. Wendy set her hand on Kenny’s other shoulder and looked at Timmy and Jimmy who gave matching smiles.

Tweek let go of Craig’s hand and walked over to them with a suddenly brave look on his face. He stopped when he didn’t feel his boyfriend follow him towards the group. The blond turned and looked at Craig.

“B-babe…?”

Craig stared down at the light layer of snow over the brown earth beneath his feet, then looked at his boyfriend. With a moment of hesitation, he leaned forward and took his hand.

“That’s what Freedom Pals do.” He said flatly, smiling nonetheless.

Everyone cheered, exchanging high fives.

“But we’re changing that lame ass name!”


	7. 6- "Now, we have to do something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this has a VERY SLIGHT mention of suicide. Like a blink and you miss it sort of deal, but I am still adding this warning. I put the line in parentheses just in case.

The next meeting of the “Former Freedom Palls” was scheduled for Saturday night in the Testaburger basement. Wendy worked with Timmy and Kyle to gather all of the information they could about the past superhero personas so that the students knew what to expect, while Kenny made sure to keep an eye on the newly developing superhumans.

Being the only kid who has always had his powers, Kenny felt a strange sense of responsibility for the care of his friends. He always felt that way, but now it was a definite part of what he needed to be. These kids needed a leader, someone who understood control and power.

But he wasn’t what they needed.

After his death he other night, he was almost immediately resurrected and returned to his room less than three house later. (To make sure it wasn’t a fluke, he took matters into his own hands, and came back less than two hours after that.)

Kenny was at a loss for what to do next, so he texted someone he knew could think logically and listen to his reasonings. After calming Wendy down for about twenty minutes, they both came to the same conclusion.

Thank God for smart friends.

The only problem was, everyone remembered the report of his death that was on the news that night. No one forgot what happened to him, and they fucking remembered. He never thought he would want everyone to forget his death so badly.

After years and years of dying and no one giving a shit, he started getting pretty pissed off. Now he wants them to forget, so things can be normal for a while. But life (and death) is a bitch, and he not looking forward to smooth talking his way out of this one, especially to get back into school so he could keep an eye on his newly superpowered friends.

The night after their first meeting at Stark’s Pond, he immediately went home and redid his costume. For no other reason than the safe of memories.

The next day at school, Kenny found that only those who were close to him were affected by the lack of memory erasing magic. His family knew, and his former superhero team noticed, but his teachers continued teaching like he had only missed school the day before and nothing was wrong.

Kenny was both pleased and pissed off by this fact, but he definitely didn’t vocalize it in the classroom. That is, until he felt a pair of eyes on him all through his first class. He looked over his shoulder and saw the familiar sight of mismatched brown eyes behind glasses watching him closely.

He felt a slight chill down his spine, Butters had always been odd, but the look on his face was way weirder than Kenny wanted to think about.

When the lesson was over, Butters moved over to him.

“How are you feeling, Ken? We missed ya yesterday.” The smaller blond asked, leaning on the desk.

“I could be better.” Kenny replied, looking up at him. He wasn’t sure if Butters knew the real reason or if it had affected and wiped him clean too.

“We thought you were a goner. I’m glad everything was a big misunderstanding!”

So, he did know.

“Eric and I knew you would be back soon though.”

He knows, and he was taunting him.

Kenny looked at Butters, narrowing his eyes.

“What the fuck did you do?”

Butters simply smiled and shrugged, getting off of Kenny’s desk and returning to his own. Kenny stared at his desk for a few minutes, then the bell rang. He quickly pulled out his cellphone.

_KenMcMan: I have a sneaking suspicion that Butters and Cartman have something to do with this shitstorm._

_CraigTuckingFucker: Noted._

_VentiDepresso: Craig. No._

_JewBetterBelieveIt: Craig yes._

_VentiDepresso: KYLE_

_Marshian: Cartman? Causing problems for everyone?! WHO KNEW?!_

_VentiDepresso: doN’T ENCOURAGE HIM!_

_DiaBETboi: Why not let Super Craig have a shot at him?_

_CraigTuckingFucker: 1- Don’t call me that. 2- yeah. Why not?_

_KenMcMan: We have to lay low and not let any of the adults know what’s going on. If anyone found out there would be consequences. This isn’t a game anymore, guys._

_CraigTuckingFucker: So, let’s just not do anything._

_DiaBETboi: Anything at all?_

_CraigTuckingFucker: Right. Let’s just ignore that any of this is happening and continue our normal lives. That way no one gets hurt and we can all just enjoy the peace and quiet._

_Wendy_T:  
_ ***Has Joined the Conversation***

_Wendy_T: Craig, we need to do something about it while being safe. Both can be accomplished if we just work together._

_Marshian: Wendy’s right_

_CraigTuckingFucker: STRAAAAAIGHt_

_Marshian: Fuck off_

_VentiDepresso: Leave the straights alone, Craig._

Craig put his phone down and looked across the classroom at Tweek. After a few disturbances, the two had been separated in their science class. That was what the teacher said anyway, Craig just thought he was a homophobic asshole, but whatever. If he wanted to be a dick to the South Park High Power Couple, then that’s his problem.

Tweek was sitting silently in his corner watching the clouds, maybe watching them change on his own accord. After the meeting the night before he felt a little more relaxed about the whole weather situation, especially now that he learned he had some control over it. Now all the blond had to do was stay calm. In the seat next to Tweek was Kyle, who had his nose stuck in the textbook doing the assignment they were given.

Blue eyes met brown across the room, Craig was busted staring at his boyfriend again. He looked away quietly, turning to his own book, making Tweek frown. Kyle looked up from his book at to his left at Tweek who was staring intently at his seemingly uninterested boyfriend.

“Dude. Don’t eye fuck in the classroom.” The redhead whispered, turning Tweek’s attention away from the boy in blue.

“I wasn’t!” He shot back in a loud whisper, flinching a little at the accusation.

“Stay calm, dude. Remember what Wendy and Kenny said.”

Tweek groaned.

“I know what they said, I just can’t help it.”

Kyle nodded, looking at his paper for a moment.

“It’s going to be hard. We don’t even know what we’re all completely capable of. Even I’m a little scared of what’s gonna happen, but we gotta lay low until we figure it out.”

“I’m trying to. I think I have a little more control over how much I affect things around me now, even when I’m anxious.”

“Then you’re already improving.”

The two exchanged a smile when both of their devices vibrated in their pockets, hard to hear in the growing volume of their classmates.

_CraigTuckingFucker: Stop flirting with my boyfriend, Kyle._

_VentiDepresso: CRAig_

_JewBetterBelieveIt: wouldn’t dream of it, buddy. No offence, Tweek._

_VentiDepresso: UGH_

Tweek looked at Craig who had a small smirk on his face as he typed, but instead of it going to the group chat, a private message came through. The blond sighed and laid his head on his desk. Kyle was focused on his assignment now, trying to prevent the inevitability of homework that night.

Fridays were for him and Stan to have video game nights and stay up until morning hours just doing whatever the fuck they wanted. As a tradition they started their freshman year, it just never stopped. They usually exchanged houses, but lately decided on the Broflovski home mainly because it was usually quieter from the lack of Randy.

Kyle’s mind drifted to make sure he had everything in his room decent, not that he was a sloppy person. It was just nice to have everything not look very bad when Stan was over because it gave them more room to lounge on the floor and kick ass at games. He smiled at the thought of spending time with his friend, things were so peaceful now and he hoped that the new superpowers didn’t ruin their friendship any. All he wanted was a peaceful evening with-

“Kyle.” Tweek said, snapping the redhead from his thoughts. Kyle blinked and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re floating dude.”

“What?”

Kyle looked down and sure enough he was floating a good tree inches over his seat, his desk preventing him from going any higher.

“Oh shit….” He muttered, trying to make himself go back down into his chair. Across the room, Craig’s eyes widened while watching the scene, afraid to move in fear of getting kicked out of class.

Finally Kyle got his ass reconnected with the chair, holding on to his desk with a death grip. He looked at Tweek, then at Craig.

The three of them sat in silence until the bell rang.

Instead of running to the library like the couple usually does at lunch. (It’s less crowded and easier for Tweek to relax.) Craig held Tweek’s hand as they followed Kyle to the lunchroom where Stan was already at their table with Kenny sitting next to him. They both looked at the trio with concerned eyes.

“What happened?”

“Scott passed out at Gym today.” Stan said softly, looking at Kenny who had just heard the news himself. “We were in the weight room and he decided to try and test out his powers… and he just… fainted.”

“Do they know why?” Kenny asked.

“He was probably trying to activate his powers the old-fashioned way, but he forgot his medicine in his locker.”

“Oh man…” Tweek took a seat at the table, leaning on it. “Is something bad going to happen to all of us?”

“I don’t know.” Stan mumbled. “But no matter what, we have to do something now. Cartman and Butters both saw it happen. Those assholes were smirking when coach carried him to the nurse. Almost like they wanted that to happen.”

Wendy came over to the table and took a seat next to Stan, motioning the others to join in.

“I was able to hack the Malkinson’s phones, I’m intercepting all of their messages as we speak. Scott is stable, but they’re keeping him in the hospital for at least a week.” She said softly, scrolling on her cellphone. “They think he was trying to overexert himself and need to keep a close eye on him.”

“We’re down another team member then.” Kenny said.

“This is fucking crazy…” Craig muttered, fixing his bangs with his free hand.

“Someone fill in Timmy and Jimmy.” Stan said, looking around the cafeteria. “This is worse then we thought. Now it’s serious.”

“Remember to be at my house tomorrow night.” Wendy whispered. “We’ll discuss more there in privacy. For now, everyone be on your guard, don’t mention anything to Butters and Cartman. Most importantly… Don’t get caught using your powers under any circumstance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter got no comments at all. ;-;


	8. 7- Another Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early Birthday Craigo!!  
> Have a chapter with some gay!

Friday night rolled through slowly, everyone went about their business at home. They spent time with their families, friends, and loved ones. No one dared speak about the appearing issues in South Park.

Cartman went home with Butters after school, the two of them speaking in hushed voices as they went into the Stotch house. Kyle and Stan exchanged a worried glance as they watched the two move on. If they could go as far as to possibly hurt Scott Malkinson, then they were definitely a force to be reckoned with now.

Tweek spent the night with Craig, the taller boy being sure to keep him calm through the night. Wendy worked tirelessly to keep tabs on all of her friends, monitoring not too closely at the activity revolving around their social media accounts for anything suspicious. Timmy and Jimmy went to their homes and attempted to rest, despite the parents keeping a close eye on them both.

As for Kenny, he continued to try and make sense of it all. How all of this could possibly be affecting his powers that never left him. Sure, he had gained abilities like his shadow moves, but he also didn’t understand how his curse could possibly be changed at all. His parents were no help and drunk off their asses for most of the night.

Leaving their middle child alone in his room to make sense of everything that has ever happened to him.

And maybe make some changes to everyone else’s costumes and superhero names.

The next morning, everyone was up early from the anticipation of the upcoming meeting. Tweek went in to work his normal weekend hours at his parents’ shop, leaving Craig to do whatever he can do.

When nighttime fell, everyone gathered at Wendy’s slowly but calmly. They made their way down to the basement, helping Timmy join them. Wendy had made sure everyone had written copies of everyone’s old character sheets, including Cartman and Butters, just to be on the safe side. Between her and Kenny, they had made lists of possible abilities each person had gained.

They were seated around a table with her laptop connected to a projector. It was way too formal and set up to look like a meeting of teenagers, but it was definitely a step up from cardboard and tablets that they had used in the past.

Finally, the last two members came down… or… at least one of them did.

Heads turned to see Tweek descending the stairs alone, clutching a bag from the coffee shop to his chest with one hand, and a coffee cup in his other.

“Tweek?” Stan asked, stepping towards the blond. “Did something happen? Where’s Craig?”

“I-I brought snacks.” Came the reply as he set the bag down on the table and found his seat.

His friends exchanged glances, moving around him carefully.

“Is- “

“Craig isn’t coming.” Tweek said coldly, stuffing his hands into the hoodie that was way too big for him… honestly, it probably wasn’t even his. Stan looked over at Kyle and then back to Tweek.

“Why not?” Wendy asked.

“He didn’t tell me. I went to his house to get him, and he wasn’t there. His parents said he went out for something and was gone for over an hour. They assumed he was with me.”

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at Tweek.  He calmly took a sip of his drink.

“I thought you quit that stuff.”

“It’s tea…”

“Maybe you should- “

“He won’t answer my calls, Kyle. I don’t know what else to do.” Tweek’s weird calm continued. “Let’s just start without him. Craig wasn’t excited about this idea in the first place, maybe he just decided to hide and hope it will go away.”

The friends all blinked and took their seats, Wendy standing in front of the room. They all felt a slight icy chill run over them, pulling their jackets around them again. Of course, Tweek was only ever this calm when something happened between the two of them.

Not that they argued often, but everyone knew the signs after seven years of watching their relationship grow. Now they’d have to look past Craig and Tweek, and look at what is really happening in their lives.

“I’m sure we are all afraid after what happened to Scott yesterday morning.” Wendy began, staring up her presentation. “Which is why, after consulting with Timmy, we both believe that we are responsible for finding the source of these strange happenings, and ending them before anyone else gets hurt.”

**We all know that Eric and Butters have something to do with this, based on their behavior and the texts that Wendy found in their phones, we must make sure they don’t take this any further.**

Stan raised his hand.

“But what are we supposed to do?”

“That’s simple.” Kenny said, standing up. “We follow through our original plan. We regroup and reform the Freedom Pals. As requested by a member not in attendance. We will now know as- “

“Form another superhero team?” Kyle asked, eyes widening and looking around. “We’re just teenagers, no better than the ten-year-olds we were when we began this dumb game.”

“It seems reckless.” Tweek agreed.

“Guys! What other choice do we have? We can’t risk getting caught by the police, and we can’t depend on the police to actually do anything!” Wendy all but yelled. “Going under our previous personas seems like the best option.”

Everyone was silent for a moment.

“With a few new touches of course. Everyone will get upgraded costumes, and a few will take on new names.” Kenny stood and walked to the computer next to Wendy. “It’s important that no one knows it’s us, in case the police or anyone does see us, they cannot know the truth.”

“But what about-“

Kyle began speaking, but fell silent when he heard the door at the top of the stairs open. Wendy shut off the projector, in case it was her parents coming down to check on her and the group of boys in their basement. In Hindsight, this all looks a bit fishy to parents.

The teens sat at the table, watching the stairs. Eyes narrowed when they heard two sets of footsteps and a head of brown hair and a red jacket came down the stairs. Following him was a familiar blue hat covering black hair.

Tweek’s eyes widened.

“Clyde?!” Stan asked, standing up to look at the boy.

Clyde Donovan stood before his old friends, smiling nervously next to Craig, who had his arms crossed. Clyde was still much shorter than Craig, and they still had such similar faces, but the expressions they wore differed greatly.

“It’s me!” Clyde said with a grin.

“How did you get here?” Kyle asked.

“Craig drove to my new house and picked me up!”

All eyes fell on Craig.

“We still text all the time. I told him what was going on and he said he was feeling weird too.” Craig explained. “I borrowed my dad’s car and drove to get him here. He deserved help too. He was one of us.”

“Once a South Park kid, always a South Park kid.” Clyde nodded and gently elbowed his friend, getting a small smile in return. Craig looked down at Clyde.

“Show them what you showed me…”

The others raised their eyebrows in confusion as Clyde began to take his jacket off, then his shirt. Tweek looked at Craig, who just gave him a look that yelled: “trust me.”

“Clyde’s taking it all off, guys!” Jimmy yelled in amusement, but quickly shut up when Clyde turned around.

Growing out of his back, was a pair of nearly translucent wings, shaped nearly exactly like a mosquito and large enough to carry him. Clyde gave them a gentle flap before turning around, his face red with embarrassment.

“I should have picked a cooler insect.” He said shrugging.

“And designed your costume better.” Jimmy added. “That looks nothing like what you wore.”

“I was ten!”

Wendy cleared her throat, bringing the boys attention back to her presentation. Those who were sitting, returned to their seats as Clyde put his clothes back on. Craig found the empty seat next to Tweek, not without kissing his forehead first in a sorry attempt at apologizing.

“You owe me for making me worry…” The blond whispered.

“I know…” Craig could only reply with a soft smile.

“Why didn’t you answer me?”

“You know I don’t like to use my phone when I drive…”

“My heart can’t take the gay.” Clyde said, taking the seat at Craig’s other side.

Kyle watched the best friends interact. It was good to have Clyde back, now if Craig could pull the rest of the stick out of his ass everything would be better.

“As we were saying. It’s time for a major rebrand.” Kenny said.

“We will be changing most personas, but I revamped every costume to be better suited for hiding identities.” Wendy added. “Thanks to Kyle’s analysis and explanations, I have an understanding of nearly everyone in the room. Except for Clyde, I’ll get him later.”

“You can analyze me anytime, Wendy.”

Stan glared at him, and Wendy laughed nervously.

“Right… We’ll start with the two most obvious changes.” Kenny said, ignoring the awkward tension that keeps happening. “Craig and Tweek. We’re changing your names.”

“To what?” Craig asked with a smirk. “Super Tweek and Wonder Craig?”

It was going to be a long night….

 


	9. 8 - New shit, New Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is even shorter than the last.  
> I have to admit, it all hill from here...

Wendy smiled at her work as she finished brushing Tweek’s hair back and securing it with a headband like the one that he wore as a kid. Tweek blinked and looked around at she tied it behind his head with a satisfied sound. Across the room, he could see Kenny handing everyone the remade costumes that he and Wendy had obviously spent time working on.

It was now Monday night, and everyone had finally settled into the idea of being protectors of South Park again. They agreed that the sooner they were ready, the sooner they could do something.

There was a danger to letting Cartman and Butters run free for any longer.

Kenny had come to the meeting with his updated Mysterion costume underneath his clothes, minus the cap that was tucked away with the others.  Most of the new costumes were now finished, a few finishing touches needed.

Tweek looked down at the blue-grey suit they had put on him, it was much better fitting than Craig’s old jacket he had borrowed. He looked over at Craig, who was now dressed in all black and pulling on a pair of fingerless gloves. He was talking to Kenny, keeping his attention on his hands.

Next to them, Stan was dressed nearly identical to his childhood costume, his logo was changed, and the shirt had longer sleeves. Jimmy was wearing red and yellow sweatshirt and pants, his crutches set to the side as he adjusted the sleeves to use them again in the near future.

Wendy moved and put on her headset, securing her belt around her waist with her devices in place. 

From upstairs, Kyle descended with his new costume on. It was the same light blue, with a new symbol to replace the kite. His red hair was tied back in a low bun, and a silver mask replaced the covering. Clyde was behind him, having dark blue pants and a brown shirt on that had holes cut out to let the new wings free, though he was still very unsure about them. 

They still looked like a bunch of kids playing dress up, and the terror of it all started to overwhelm Tweek until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned expecting to see Craig there to comfort him, instead he saw Timmy giving him a reassuring nod.

Tweek gave a nervous smile and stood up. Everyone finished adjusting themselves, each nervous in their own way.

Wendy smiled at her and Kenny’s handiwork. Between Kyle and Stan helping everything get it sized right for every member of the team.

“Now.” Kenny said, smiling as he pulled the hood up over his hair. “The Freedom League is ready.”

“This still feels like a fucking game.” Craig said with a sigh as he crossed his arms. “I know why we’re doing this, but I just can’t get over the fact that we’re back to this.”

“I know.” Kyle said softly, looking at his teammates. “But maybe when this is all over we won’t have to do this stupid shit anymore.”

Stan stepped in.

“Alright. Kenny. You’re the one who knows the most about this hero business. What do we do next?”

“Who’s Kenny?”

“God dammit don’t pull this shit, we’re among allies.”

Kenny raised his eyebrows.

“Fine! Mysterion. What do we do next?”

“Well. We need to keep an eye on suspicious activity coming from our classmates, Herizon will be watching their phone usage and has been tracking their messages back and forth.”

Herizon was the new name that Wendy had chosen, now knowing what kind of name Call Girl could put on her.

“They’ll eventually figure out that we’re watching them.” Kyle pointed out.

“Dude, it’s Butters and Cartman.” Stan replied.

“They’re obviously smarter than we’re giving them credit for. Eventually they will strike, and we need to be ready.” Wendy butted in. “It’s a matter of time before they know.”

“Which means we all need to be seated near them when we have classes with them.” Craig said, pulling off the mask that he had been given. “If they slip up then we’ll have information, either that or they’ll have such little time to plan that they’ll fall through.”

“Mighty Fist is right.” Clyde spoke up.

“I told you M.F. stands for Mother Fucker.”

“Stop that.” Wendy elbowed him gently.

“Middle Finger?” He proposed.

“Craig.”

“Master Feldspar.”

“Dude! That universe isn’t even in this fanfiction.” Stan argued.

Craig shrugged as the others rolled their eyes.

“Mothman started it.”

“It’s Mosquito!”

**Enough.**

Everyone looked at Timmy, who had his chair near the table.

**If we are going to successfully stop the duo then we need to put the squabbling aside now. This is no longer about popularity or fame. This is about bringing justice to those who are trying to mess up out peaceful way of life.**

The teens all looked at the floor. He was right.

**Mysterion has been chosen to take lead of the team so that I can stay here and monitor you all. Herizon has prepared some new items for you, I suggest you take them.**

Wendy moved to her bag and pulled out several small boxes, handing one to each superhero. They were color-coded to the teen’s emblem. Inside held a small watch-like device, similar to a smart-watch, but modified.

“These were gifted to us by an old friend. They are connected to each other. They are untraceable and un-hackable. We can communicate using these and Timmy can make sure we are all in proper locations.” She said, holding up her wrist where she wore a purple band.

“Who was the old friend?” Stan asked, putting his on carefully.

“That would be me.” A familiar voice was heard over Wendy’s computer. She moved and pulled up the video call screen where Token could be seen.

“Holy shit!”

“Nice to see you all again.” The boy on the screen smiled. “I wish I could be there in person, but it’s kind of hard to get all the way to South Park and back by morning.”

Everyone nodded in understanding, Clyde was able to stay at Craig’s house and do his online schooling that his step-mom so lovingly allowed him to do alongside his step-sister. Neither parents were bothered by this because of how close the duo always was.

“As for your communicators, Wendy has all of the tracking information and will be able to keep tabs on you all.” Token explained. “I’ve been working on other things to make your lives easier, but haven’t shipped them out yet. So, I’ll make sure that you’re all properly equipped to take down Chaos.”

“Good to have you back, buddy.” Clyde said from Craig’s side.

“It’s good to be back… Metaphorically speaking…”


	10. 9 - Where are we now?

Weeks passed slowly for the new team of heroes. With a strange absence of activity from their supposed villains, they were beginning to grow anxious. This quiet time gave them a prime opportunity to practice using their powers though. Everyone barely remembered what they had made up in the past, and even discovered that there were things that they never even imagined included in their new skill sets.

Like Craig discovering his old “enrage” move had become a powerful blast that knocks people out of his way. This only meant he had to be SOO careful when he flipped people off, in case he accidentally sent a(nother) student flying across the cafeteria and create a lie.

Stan was seeing how far his command over tools went, expanding to manual tools that became handy weapons for defense.

Jimmy had discovered that despite the healing muscles in his legs, his arms and crutches still provided much quicker transportation.

Everyone was learning more about their abilities and had time to adjust their costumes and clean up their looks, just in case.

The most surprising development was watching how serious even the doubtful few had become in the weeks behind them. Kenny had noted how the whole group seemed to suspect the same thing. Something was coming, and they needed to do something quick before the town was plunged into another Mitch Conner Nightmare.

Tonight, was Friday night, and the usual meeting was taken down to the basement that had been cleared out for a training night. The heroes agreed that the only way to get stronger was to oppose each other, not causing serious damage, but a spar to test their skills against other attacks. Along with some abilities being dubbed NSFD “not suitable for indoors.”

Craig and Kenny had been winning most of their matches, which was only half of a surprise. Craig refused to fight Tweek, Stan and Kyle never fought, and no one dared hurt Jimmy. It was only half successful training exercise, but definitely increased their teamwork.

This round, however, Tweek was on the edge of his seat as everyone watched the two most brutal heroes go against each other. Kenny and Craig were in costume and staring each other down in the center of the chairs. With the two having the best quota of won matches, this one was certainly bound to happen.

“Make a move, Tucker.” Kenny taunted.

“In your dreams.” Craig fired back, eyes glowing slightly.

No one was sure where the eye thing came from. They didn’t fire lasers like Kyle, nor did he seem to have any telepathic ability, it appeared to be a channeling sort of thing, a dead giveaway to when he was getting ready to attack.

As far as they knew anyway.

“Kick his ass, Kenny!” Stan shouted, not disrupting the focus of either teen.

In a flash of blue and purple, the brawl seemed to begin. Kenny was blasted against the wall, only to turn and grab Craig’s wrist and return the favor.

Punches were thrown, both seemingly equal in strength and reflexes. Somehow, Kenny was able to get the upper hand in the last second, pinning the taller hero to the ground. Tweek bit his lip as it seemed to be over when Craig threw him off, eyes bright. He was enjoying this way too much. Kenny landed a few inches away and had barely gained his footing when they were interrupted.

“Okay enough!” Wendy shouted, stepping between the two. “You’re gonna destroy my basement at this rate.”

“One more punch?” Craig asked, eyes fading back to hazel.

“No.”

“Dammit….”

Tweek let out a sigh. Kenny could come back from critical injury, Craig couldn’t. He was relieved that the fight didn’t end the way he feared it would. Kyle nudged him gently with his elbow drawing his attention over. In the last couple of days, the two had bonded over their mutual training exercises and science homework. Kyle gave the blond a gentle reassuring smile and turned back to the conversation in the middle. He relaxed again, things were looking up for the team.

At the end of the night, they all changed clothes and sat around on the ground talking about school. No one was ready to return home, but the idea of movement made them all groan. The Winter Solstice was approaching, but snow had already staked its claim on South Park streets. Wendy, being part of the student council was discussing a possible lead.

“They want to do a Winter Ball to boost school morale.” She explained. “Sounds like a perfect spot to unleash chaos…”

“Also sounds really lame. We already have prom in four months. Why have a dance now?” Craig asked, nudging a nearly asleep Tweek with his shoulder.

“We can’t overlook it. We’ll all go.” Kenny said, looking at him. Craig carefully flipped him off.

“It’s too obvious.” Jimmy piped in. “Of course, they would think we think they’re gonna attack the dance.”

“Dude, it’s convenient for the plot.” Stan added.

“Oh right.”

“I just think we need to be careful.” Wendy continued. “Who knows what’s happening to them. They could be complete geniuses by now.”

“Butters, maybe. Cartman, never.” Kyle laughed, letting his hair down. “No amount of magic could make him smart. I think the manipulation tables are flipping. Butters has made Cartman his bitch by now.”

“Cartman is intelligent in his own ways, but I do believe that Butters is getting to his head.” Token’s voice came form the computer screen, getting everyone’s attention. “If he’s as bad as you guys have been saying then there is no harm in being cautious.”

“Maybe one of us should escort him to the dance.” Craig joked, but no one laughed.

“That’s… not a bad idea.” Kenny said softly, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s not?”

“No.” Wendy smiled. “If one of us is with him then we can keep a closer eye on him. We need to watch him at all times, and the dance is the perfect time to watch him.”

“They already know we’re watching their phones.” Token said. “I’m sure they know better than to let one of you guys near them.”

The room was quiet for a moment.

“Unless one of us pretended change sides.” Tweek muttered.

“That’s such a douchebag move though.” Stan looked at the blond who he thought had fallen asleep.

“But it could work.” Kenny argued.

The heroes all stared at each other, no one moving to volunteer for the job.

“Craig should do it.” Clyde suddenly said.

“Why me?”

“Because you’re a neutral asshole.”

“Fuck you.”

Craig had shifted to make a move towards Clyde, but Kenny and Tweek moved between them.

“We’re not sending anyone. Losing just one of us could be dangerous. Especially when we don’t know what they’re capable of.” Kenny said, a hand on Clyde’s shoulder. “We’re all too unpredictable.”

“You just said it was a good idea!” Craig argued from Tweek’s grasp.

“But we’re not doing it. We’re stronger together.” His boyfriend said, pulling him back to his spot on the floor.

Kyle groaned and laid back on the floor, yawning. Silence fell over them again as the arguing settled down. The idea of being a superhero was as exhausting as preparing for finals. They would have to make a move soon if they wanted things to work out in their favor.

Right now, all they seemed to do is argue about plans of attack, and it annoyed them all. Stan and Kyle exchanged glances of worry, tension could lead to a possible split in the already smaller group.

“Let’s regroup tomorrow when we’re less exhausted.” Stan said, standing up and grabbing his bag. “We can talk online or arrange another meeting.”

“Good idea.”

With that, the team disbanded for the evening, pairing off and going their separate ways. Stan and Kyle made their way to their homes together, stopping to try and peak into the Cartman and Stotch homes with no avail of seeing either one of the villains.

Kyle went into the Marsh household with his friend.

“Where even are your parents?”

“It’s date night. Another attempt to save their marriage.” Stan replied almost harshly and made his way up to his bedroom. “They’ll probably be gone until morning. Shelly is still gone for her fall semester for another couple of days.”

“So. We’re alone?”

“And it’s never been quieter.”

They made their way into Stan’s room, both boys falling onto the bed and letting out a long sigh. Slowly, Kyle turned his head to look at his friend, only to be met by brown eyes staring back at him.

“What?” He asked, voice muffled by the comforter.

“Aren’t you scared?”

“Of what?”

“Everything.” Stan sighed, rolling onto his back. Kyle sighed and did the same, his shoulder hitting Stan’s gently.

“A little.” He admitted, staring at the ceiling. “But at the same time. I trust our team. I know we’ll be able to do whatever we can to make this work. We can do anything we set our minds to.”

Stan snorted, a small smile growing on his face.

“As long as we have each other, right?” he asked, making Kyle laugh as the ridiculousness of the statement.

“As long as we have each other.”

They both turned to look at the other and smiled, Kyle found himself blushing slightly. He turned his head and sat up.

“I need a shower.”

“Don’t die.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.” Stan shifted to prop himself up against a wall to use his computer. “You’re not allowed to die until I do.”


	11. 10 - This doesn't feel right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a week late! I forgot last week and decided it would be best to hold off.

Stan’s eyes opened the next morning to the mess of red hair next to him on the floor. They had both fallen asleep on the makeshift pallet that had originally been made for Kyle to sleep on. But the temptation of Netflix and YouTube left them both lying on the floor with empty cups and popcorn bowls knocked over on either side of them. He blinked and stretched a little, careful to not wake up the sleeping boy beside him. Kyle’s bedhead would never cease to amaze him, just like the teen’s ability to actually manage said bedhead into something he can live with.

He managed to get up without waking the redhead and make his way downstairs. The sky was dark with storm clouds, he checked the group chat for activity.

_WTest: Tweek? Are you okay?_

_CraigTuckingFucker: He’s still sleeping. Not every storm is his fault._

_WTest: Can’t be too cautious._

_CraigTuckingFucker: Tell me about it. Took me about an hour to calm him down last night._

_ComicGenius: Anything else happen last night?_

_CraigTuckingFucker: Please stop asking me that._

_ComicGenius: No fun…_

_ClydeToTheLeft:  
***Has joined the conversation***_

_CraigTuckingFucker: Look who else is awake. It’s like a gay slumber party at my house._

_ClydeToTheLeft: I’m not gay!_

_VentiDepresso: Since when?_

_WTest: Can we please be serious here?_

_Marshian: Nope_

_CraigTuckingFucker: I have to cook breakfast, Fuck you guys_

_VentiDepresso: bring me tea_

_CraigTuckingFucker: Of course, my prince._

Stan mentally commented on how useless that whole conversation was but started to get his own breakfast anyway. He watched the snow fall onto the ground, predicting at least another two inches before the morning was over. As he sat down at the table with his cereal he heard the stairs creaking, meaning Kyle was on his way down.

“You could have woken me up.” He said, fixing a loose strand of hair.

“And let you lose your beauty sleep? Never.”

“Fucking fight me.”

Stan smiled and took a bite of his breakfast as Kyle checked outside.

“Dammit. I wanted to get some flight practice in.” He muttered, turning to raid the Marsh’s fridge.

“In the daytime? That’s a little risky.”

“Not if I went out into the forest. No one ever goes there.”

“Except Uncle Jimbo. He’d probably confuse you for a bird, and then you’re done for.”

“I lived a good life.”

Finally, Kyle sat down at the table, the two ate in silence, it was a peaceful existence.

“Let’s do it anyway. I’ll spot you. We can use our communicators to warn each other of danger.” Stan said suddenly, looking at Kyle with a new energy. “Maybe we can get a scoop on Chaos while we’re at it.”

With that, Kyle smiled, nodding quickly.

“Let’s do it!”

The two teens suited up, with an extra layer, and made their way to the forest behind the farm. This deep in the woods, no one would be able to see them. They knew the perfect spot to hide from adult eyes, and if Kyle stayed low enough, no one would know they were there.

He fixed his hair and looked around the clearing one more time.

“Ready for takeoff, Pilot?” Stan asked, handing Kyle his goggles.

“The wind feels right. Tell me when I’m clear, Toolshed.” He replied, fitting them over his eyes.

“You should be fine in three, two-“

“I thought I would find you two here.”

Both boys turned around to the source of the voice that interrupted the trial. Cartman stood there, wearing what looked like an exact replica of the Coon costume, only the symbol on his chest had changed. Kyle made a mode to hit the alert button on his communicator, but Stan grabbed his wrist. His message was clear.

 ‘Not Yet.’

“What do you want, Coon?” Stan asked through his teeth, one hand on his belt.

Cartman laughed. “I’m not the Coon anymore, ‘Shed. My name, is Night Raider. Best super villain of all time.”

“You were a hero! You wanted justice almost as much as the rest of us did!” Kyle shouted.

“And you all scorned and mocked me.” The brunet replied. “None of you wanted to be my friend. You wanted to mooch off of my franchise. You wanted money and power. Not friendship. You left me for a better franchise. And now, I’ve left you. I joined a much more powerful team. One that will be successful once all of you Freedom Losers are out of the way.”

“What are you planning?” Stan asked, eyes narrowing.

Cartman Smirked.

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see, Toolshed.” He chuckled. “You and Kite have fun playing in the woods. I have actual business to take care of.”

“Wait-“

Within moments, Cartman had disappeared into the shadows, only his laughter echoed through the trees. Stan and Kyle looked at each other before rushing back to the Marsh household, sending out a message.

_JewBetterBelieveIt: Freedom League emergency meeting at Stan’s house. Hurry._

Cartman made his way to the storage facility, going into the lair that still held the plans of Professor Chaos. He opened the door and slid inside, closing it quietly behind him. A voice echoed around the room.

“You’re late.”

“I ran into a few old friends. Chill.”

“You were talking with the Freedom Pals?!” Butters yelled, turning around to look at Cartman. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?”

“It was Stan and Kyle. The idiots had gone off to make out in the woods or something.”

Butters groaned and went back to his computer, typing away on the machine. He didn’t think working with Cartman would be this risky to his plans, but he needed an ally, and that was the best he could get. Cartman took his seat next to Butters and opened up the other laptop.

“Have you finished the fake newscast yet?” Butters asked without looking away.

“I have a little more editing to do, but it’s almost ready.”

“Hurry up. We only have a week before we need to air it.” The blond hissed. “The Freedom Pals are growing stronger every day. It won’t be long before they try to get in here again.”

“What about your minions, or whatever?”

“They’re a liability. I don’t have any.”

“Fucking stupid.”

They had been working alone. Just the two of them on Butter’s plan. Without the help of anyone else, traffic around the storage center would remain low and the possibility of them being caught went down. Luckily, the laptops they were using remained disconnected from the internet, and they remained out of Wendy’s grasp. She couldn’t control what she didn’t know about.

Her network wasn’t strong enough.

Butters groaned again and continued his work, rising from his seat.

“Besides. Once we close off South Park from the rest of the world, it won’t matter anymore.” He chuckled, looking at the machine set in the middle of the locker. “Everyone will go mad wanting to leave. They’ll do anything. Swear allegiance to anyone. Pay any price.”

“And that’s when we rise up and take control of the town?”

“No… We wait. We wait until chaos ensues. Until the Freedom Pals exhaust themselves trying to keep their precious order.” A deep dark chuckle escaped the once cheerful boy. “Then… We strike. We take this town by storm. Make each and everyone of them bow at our feet and do out bidding. This town will be ours, and the Freedom Pals will be too weak to stop us.”

“We still need him, you know.” Cartman added, turning his chair towards the machine that Butters was constructing. “If he appears again, they’ll follow him blindly.”

“Leave that to me, Night Raider. Leave it to me.” Butters grinned and laughed again, he reached up to touch his machine when his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it quickly.

“Hello? Oh! hey dad!” Silence. “Nothing. Just hanging out with my friend Eric again.” He waited. “No sir… Yes sir… I’ll be home by dinner, sir…. Okay. Love you. Bye!”

He threw the phone onto his desk and turned back to the contraption.

“Asshole…”

Soon… He’ll make the rules around here.

 


	12. 11- The Batman Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIi Forgot to post for a while because school and work got in my way. I am also SO SO close to finishing this that I have been forgetting to finish posting it. So SO Sorry. Enjoy this shitshow.
> 
> WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

“So, they’re acting soon.” Wendy said softly as the team was crammed into Stan’s kitchen. Timmy and Token were both joining them over video call, unable to make it over in time, for obvious reasons.  “Then we need to be ready now more than ever! Everyone needs to be on top of their game and- “

“It’s not that simple Wendy.” Kyle interrupted. “None of us are ready. Half of us can’t even control the main part of our powers. We’re not strong enough!”

“It’s eight against two! Let’s get in there and beat the shit our of them while we have the chance!” Clyde yelled, leaning on the table.

“Chaos was always a fan of minions. He could have an army by now.” Kenny reminded them. “We have to act quickly, but we can’t be too hasty.”

They sat in silence for a moment, holding on to whatever surface kept them stable. The thought of going into battle in their current state was scary, even with odds stacked in their favor. Kenny had become the undisputed team leader when it came to field missions.

A few nights, groups of two or three had gone out for field practices, stopping petty crimes and being home before the sun came up and the police found the criminals outside of the station, unconscious.

Nothing could prepare them for whatever it was Butters had churned up in his much more twisted mind, especially when in an alliance with Cartman.

The very thought made half of them sick.

“Then we need a plan.” Came an unexpected voice chiming in from the side of the room. Craig stepped forward from where he was, eyes on Kenny.  “We break into two teams determined on our strengths. Monitors, offense, and defense. We all take a place around the base and catch them off guard.”

All eyes were on the two taller boys. Token spoke up.

“Wendy and I can monitor you guys over the communicators.”

“Tweek, Clyde, and I can take defense. We can remain hidden until we’re needed.”

“That leaves Craig, Jimmy, Stan, and myself on the offensive.” Kenny pointed out. “Splitting up might not be the best idea.”

“What other choice is there?” Stan asked.

“I don’t know.” Kenny sighed. “But tonight isn’t the time to act. Everyone go home.  Get some rest, meet again when we have to.”

The Freedom League didn’t budge, they all sat at the table with their eyes on the blond. It seemed like forever before someone made the first move.

Clyde stood, pushing his chair from the table with a nod, turning to Tweek and Craig. The three of them left without another word, Jimmy following behind. Token and Timmy ended their video call, leaving Stan’s computer screen blank. Wendy eventually followed suit, going home to clean up the basement again for the next meeting.

Stan and Kyle stayed put, watching Kenny quietly. He was still standing in the same place.

“Are you okay, dude?”

“I don’t like this.” Kenny sighed and finally sat down. “I don’t like knowing that everyone is in any actual danger. It was fine when we were kids, but now that everyone has actual powers… I’m afraid.”

“Of what?” Stan asked.

“Of losing one of you! You guys can’t come back like I do! If you die then it’s fucking game over!”

“Calm down! Nothing is going to happen. Butters would snap out of it before anyone actually got hurt. Maybe if we can just… talk him out of it everything will be fine!”

Kenny stopped for a moment and sat up. He gave Kyle a reassuring smile.

“You’re right…” He said when he stood up and made his way to the door. “I’m gonna go home and see if Karen is okay. See you guys at school.”

He left without another word or idea in his head. Kenny’s day went by fast as he planned for his evening. No one else on his team was supposed to be out on a mission, which meant he could do this without anyone seeing. Hopefully Wendy and Token would be away from their screens, so he could wear his communicator as a last resort.

Butter’s base had to still be in the old storage facility, he had no where else to go. Kenny knew for a fact that he could easily hold his base there with no problem.

Once his sister was asleep, and parents were too fucked up to care, he pulled on his new Mysterion clothes and ducked out of the secret tunnel, which was arguably harder to escape from now. He really should get that fixed.

The storage facility had been abandoned and replaced years ago, but a few of the lockers remained empty and unlocked. The city had discussed many times destroying the area, but never got around to actually doing it. Mysterion carefully made his way around the corners, watching out for any guards or minions that Chaos might have had around the area. He didn’t see anyone besides a few sleeping homeless people, and maybe a few rats.

God damn rats are everywhere…

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a dim light coming from under one of the doors. Sneaking closer, he heard the un mistakable sound of Professor Chaos’s voice speaking to somewhere.

“Night Raider, can you be any slower?!”

“Perfection and believability take time, Chaos!”

Night Raider, huh? Must be Cartman’s new disguise name. What a fucking idiot. Mysterion scowled and moved closer to hear better. Matter of fact, he was able to use his finally real power, and sneak across the ground as a convenient purple smoke cloud.

“I just need it to be broadcast when I need it. I don’t want it perfect!”

“You’re being really pushy for a business partner.”

“You told me it wouldn’t take long to finish.”

“I don’t like your tone.”

“I don’t like your work ethic.”

They were quiet for a moment, Mysterion wondered if they were done speaking. But Night Raider could be heard again.

“I thought we were partners.”

“Partnership means doing your part.”

A rat ran in front of Mysterion, stopping and looked at him for a moment. Mysterion shoed the pest away. Damn things won’t even leave him alone when he’s alive…

He went back to eavesdropping on the villains.

“Besides. They won’t even know anything is wrong.” Night Raider laughed but stopped after a second.

Shit.

“Unless someone tells them.”

_Shit._

“Right, Mysterion?”

 _SHIT_.

Mysterion dropped down from his hiding spot right as the door to the storage unit raised up to open. Professor Chaos and Night Raider were standing there, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

“What are you doing here, hero?” Chaos asked, stepping closer to him.

“I came to talk, Chaos.” Mysterion replied, holding up his hands to show he was unarmed.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Night Raider growled before Chaos put an arm out to stop him.

“That’s no way to treat a guest, friend.” He said softer this time. “Mysterion only wants to discuss his surrender.”

“In your dreams.”

“Then we have no choice.” Chaos said darkly, quickly moving forward and holding Mysterion against a wall. When the hell did he get so strong. “Where are the others?!”

“They’re not here!” Mysterion said through his struggle.

“You came to face us alone? I highly doubt that.” Came the response, Chaos turned his head and looked at his partner. “Find the rest of his super pals. I’ll take care of him.”

“You’re wasting your time. They’re not coming.”                   

Night Raider had already run off to search the area for the rest of the Freedom League, Chaos held Mysterion against the wall.

“Why are you doing this, Chaos?”

“Because South Park has been boring these last few years. No wars. No fighting. No weird government people showing up to yell at us and lock us in the gym. I’m sick of it. The world needs Chaos, Mysterion. This town needs me to make everything normal again.” He grinned and chuckled darkly. “And once I catch all of you, I’ll make you all my minions, and you will help me keep my reign of chaos.”

“I’d rather die than serve you for even a second.”

“That’s rich coming from you. But know this, Mysterion. No matter how many times you come back, I will keep hunting you, and I won’t stop until your entire team is mine.”

Mysterion tried to smoke away from him, but something about Professor Chaos’s power was holding him there. Maybe it was his own fear. He thought for a moment, if he hit his communicator against a wall it would activate alert button. Back up would be here in no time. That would only put everyone in danger. If he let the Professor kill him, he would come back to the same body unless it was damaged enough.

He had no choice. Death at this point would be futile. He’d have to call for help. So he did. He didn’t know how long it would take for them to show up, but he hoped it was soon.

A few seconds later his world went dark.


	13. 12- AVENGERS ASS- "Dude, copyright" FUCK (hehe ass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH OOPS

Mysterion awoke again to a flash of blue light coming from outside, when he tried to move he found that he was tied to a chair behind some large machine in the lair of Professor Chaos. He couldn’t see what was happening outside. His friends had come to help him. But at what cost?

“Where is Mysterion?!” He heard a shrill voice ask right outside the door. It had to be Storm Surge.

“I’ll never tell you!” Night Raider replied, before what sounded like a knock back blow from Mighty Fist. They would be working together. Their powers mesh well. Mysterion tried to call for help, his mouth was dry and covered by a cloth. They would never hear him.

He would have to sit there until they found him.

Outside, Pilot and Toolshed were on Professor Chaos’s trail. Fastpass was running ahead of them, relaying the villain’s location to them. He couldn’t hide. Mosquito was in the air looking for signs of Mysterion.

“Come on you living corpse. Where are you?” He muttered and made another dive over the facility. “I can’t find him anywhere. Any luck?”

“None here.” Mighty Fist replied into his communicator, blasting Night Raider back again. “We can’t even get into the lair without this fucking rat blocking us.”

“I am a raccoon you gay son of a bitch!”

“… I’ll call you back Mosquito.”

“Focus!” Storm Surge yelled, trying again to freeze the villain in place.

“I’m trying! We don’t exactly have ultimate moves!”

Night Raider took the chance to leap and push Mighty Fist onto the ground while his guard was down.

His back hitting the ground, the hero looked up at the brunet. Night Raider raised his hand, now baring sharp claws.

“I’ve wanted to do this for years. Say goodbye to your pretty face.” He smirked.

“Don’t touch him!” Came a scream as Night Raider flew off of the hero, Storm Surge landing between the two. The villain stood to his feet again, glaring at the duo.

“After everything I’ve done for you two.” He growled, watching the blond help up his partner. “I am nothing but supportive of the two of you.”

“You’re a fucking pest. That’s what you are.” Mighty Fist replied, standing next to Storm Surge, ready to fight again.

Mosquito landed in front of them, wings ready to fly at any time.

“It’s three against one, Night Raider.” He said with a smirk.

“Bring it, you piece of shit!”

Across the facility, Toolshed and Pilot had finally cornered Professor Chaos, Fastpass blocking his quickest escape route. The blond villain looked at the heroes and started to shake a little. This wasn’t part of the plan.

… Or was it?

“Give up, Chaos! Where did you hide Mysterion?”

“I-I’ll tell you anything! Please don’t hurt me!”

Fastpass and Pilot held him there while Toolshed spoke into his wrist communicator.

“Herizon, this is Toolshed. We’ve captured Chaos, awaiting extraction.”

“Copy that, Toolshed. We’re on out way. What about Mysterion?” Came the heroine’s voice.

“Team B is on that right now. We haven’t heard from them yet. Night Raider is putting up a bigger fight than the Professor did.”

“We’ll keep an eye out. Stand by.”

Professor Chaos laughed. Slowly he began to rise into the air, Pilot jumping up to follow him.

“Dude wait!” Toolshed yelled, watching as the redhead followed Chaos in close range.

It was too late, Pilot was in hop pursuit of the villain. Fastpass and toolshed could only try to follow on the ground. They could see the lights shooting from their friend’s eyes and towards the Professor as they flew. It was a wonder that no adults were up and trying to investigate the strange goings on at the old storage facility.

After a moment, Mosquito was in the air with Pilot attempting to pester Professor Chaos out of the sky. He began slapping at his skin, presumably trying to kill Mosquitos little friends that were attacking him. To no avail did he ever land.

Mighty Fist was able to at least knock Night raider unconscious for the moment and was beginning to search the lair for their ally.

“Mysterion!” Storm Surge suddenly yelled and ran to a back corner, quickly untying the other hero. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

The blond boy was ready to heal on sight of any wounds.

“Only my pride…” Mysterion groaned and stood up. “Where is everyone?”

“Night Raider is unconscious. Pilot and Mosquito are doing aerial battle with Professor Chaos with Toolshed and Fastpass ready for capture. Herizon is at base with Doctor Timothy.” Mighty Fist responded, looking around the base. “What the hell is all this stuff anyway?”

“Some sick plot they were cooking up.” Mysterion said softly, looking at the machinery.

“Can you get anything from his computer?” Storm Surge asked when Mighty Fist sat down at the table, turning the computer on.

“I can try, but I’m no gadgeteer.” He replied, pulling up communications. “I need a hacker.”

“I’m on it.” Token replied. “Plug me into the USB and I’ll see what I can do.”

Outside, the battle remained in the air, blasts and lighting were shooting back and forth before the three superhumans finally landed on the roof of the facility.

“Give up! You’re too weak to defeat me.” Professor Chaos laughed, shocking the ground right in front of Pilot and shooting him back a little.

“Maybe not alone!” Toolshed yelled, taking his place at his friend’s side. Fastpass was next to Mosquito in an instant.

Professor Chaos seemed to be cornered.

“You’re all fools.” He laughed. “This town needs to be controlled. It needs to be changed! Nothing you can do will stop me from winning this battle once and for all. Chaos will reign supreme!”

“Grow up! You sound like a child!” Pilot yelled, hovering over the ground slightly.

“Can a child do this?” Chaos asked, hitting a button on his watch. Lightning flashed around them, and from another building behind the villain, a metal body rose up from inside. “Say hello to my little friend!”

Professor Chaos laughed as the machine whirred to life, turning towards the heroes.

“Living minions are soooo elementary school. MeChaos is much more energy and cost efficient.” He continued, rising into the air above his creation. “He’s perfect for crushing tiny hero scum like you.”

With that, the robot flew towards the four heroes on the rooftop, those who could fly grabbing the nearest ally.

“Toolshed. Can you deconstruct that thing?” Pilot asked, barely avoiding the debris that was flying towards them.

“If you get me close enough I can at least hurt it.” Toolshed replied, pulling the drill from his belt. He flung a screwdriver at the machine to get its attention off Mosquito. “I can’t promise anything though.”

“Just promise you can try.”

“Alright! Get me close!”

Pilot flew in close to the mech, seeing Professor Chaos on the ground waking up Night Raider. They both ran into the lair where three of their teammates remained. The redhead dropped Toolshed onto the mech, and he immediately got to work undoing screws on the machine. He clipped at wires and pulled panels off, but nothing seemed to permanently destroy the machine.

At MeChaos’s feet, Fastpass was speeding around with a robe to tie it up and trip it.

Pilot watched at the metal beast crashed to the ground and Toolshed continued to work at destroying it.

He flew down into the lair, where another fight had begun between Professor Chaos, and Mysterion.

Outside, Storm Surge and Mighty Fist had once again began to battle against Night Raider.

It never seemed to end. Nothing was getting done.

It was going nowhere.

Where the hell was Herizon?

Then he heard her voice over everyone’s communicator devices.

“Everyone fall back. We cannot get the extraction drones into the base. Everyone retreat.”

“Heroes don’t retreat!” Toolshed yelled.

“They do if they want to live to see tomorrow!” Herizon yelled again.

Everyone began to retreat from the base. As expected, they weren’t ready to face the Professor and his rodent accomplice.

Pilot held on to Toolshed.

“Where’s Mysterion?” He asked, turning to see Professor Chaos drive a sharp piece of metal into the chest of their friend.

For the second time that night. Mysterion’s world went black.

And then, ceased to exist.


End file.
